The present invention relates to a capacitive device and a resonance circuit equipped with the capacitive device, more particularly, to a capacitive device that is capable of adjusting a stress caused in the capacitive device in use, and a resonance circuit.
In recent years, along with minimizations of electronic apparatuses and improvements in reliabilities thereof, developments of minimized capacitive devices are demanded as electronic components to be used in the electronic apparatuses. To enable a size of capacitive devices to be reduced and a capacity to be increased, a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which an external electrode is formed in a multilayer dielectric device body in which a dielectric layer and an internal electrode layer are laminated alternately is being proposed (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 describes that, by eventually imparting a residual stress to the multilayer dielectric device body of the produced multilayer ceramic capacitor, a dielectric constant and a capacitance to be acquired increase. Since the dielectric constant increases by eventually imparting a residual stress to the multilayer dielectric device body of the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above, an additional minimization becomes possible.
Patent Document 1: WO 2005/050679